Homesick
by Fyras14
Summary: “A tactician is very different from a Sacean, Lyn. We don’t just stay in one place all of our lives, even if we move once in a while. No, we go anywhere that offers us a home.”


Lonelywerewolf: Since school is almost over, I decided to write, again...for the time being that is...anyway, this idea just came into my head so suddenly, hope you read and review...

* * *

**Homesick**

It was unusual the behavior that this tactician exhibit. Young and a real beauty out of a fantasy, there she stood, smiling. She was admiring the scene before her, plains that extended to borders, lakes that sparkled, splashed and turned with the wind behind its back. The camp silent, warriors all resting outside of their tents, others practicing with an axe, a sword or spear. Still, there she would be, laughing and joking with them. Always nodding sincerely at the problems of the army, always offering a helping hand. She was nothing like the other tacticians one meets in different lands, this one at least looked at her warriors like they mattered. Always willing to sacrifice what little time alone she had, to see to it that the armor of men and women alike wasn't weakened by the blows they received, to tell them to rest and many things more. And still, she had time to smile, laugh, lend a helping hand to others, amuse herself with her drawings. It was this childish glee that amused me.

Then came the day when her smile disappeared, just weeks after saving the noble Lady of Caelin. Her silence had surprised us all, it was as if a child were sour at her parents, a woman whose shyness had taken hold. No smile, it was strange to see someone like her without it. The gentle girl had turned silent, so suddenly, it had surprised the Lady of Caelin, Lyndis. The latter had decided to speak, after days of seeing the guilty silence that had suddenly consumed her. "Freddy," called the lady, using the nickname that the young tactician goes by. "is something wrong?" Freddy looked up to the lady, and smiled. The smile was calm and not as reassuring as it had been days previously.

"Yeah…kind of…" The lady cocked her eyebrows.

"What is it then? You can tell me." came the lady, offering a small solution to the much more younger girl before her.

"Well….how can I put it….?" She scratched her head, as if unsure of what to tell the lady. "…I just feel a little homesick…that's all…" The lady didn't seem convinced.

"Homesick, huh? Why, if I may ask?" the lady was surprised when the young girl turn her back against her, as if trying to hide tears. Only I could guess.

"It is a different kind of homesickness, you might say." The gentle voice called to the lady, offering some wisdom. "Unlike many of you, tacticians can live anywhere they wish."

"Oh…but, you still have a home, right?"

"A tactician is very different from a Sacean, Lyn. We don't just stay in one place all of our lives, even if we move once in a while. No, we go anywhere that offers us a home." The Lady Lyndis took a while to respond.

"But not at heart." A small laugh was her answer, before the young tactician spoke again.

"True, that's why some of us get lonely…we know a journey will end, eventually. We are travelers. We travel towards where the wind takes us."

"You can always stay with me and my grandfather, you know."

"Yeah, but even so, that still wouldn't be like home…in a way."

"Even so, a home is were your friends are, isn't it?" asked the lady, it was then that a small laugh was heard again. This laugh rich and joyful, unlike the one that was offered before.

"You got a point then!" She turned her head and winked. "Hahaha…I guess home is okay, as long as you have friends…but still, you can't help but miss those you truly love the most." Lady Lyndis laughed, too.

"Tell me about it." The girl looked cheerfully back at the camp, smiling with that childish glee of hers.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to go bothe….I mean help that old geezer!" She dashed, then, leaving behind Lady Lyndis, who was laughing and shaking her head.

"That sure got her feeling better." I replied, as I walked towards her. The lady nodded at me.

"Freddy, well…she is easy to please, but still…"

"A child at heart will always be a child. She understands that, and like any child there's always a time when she's got to cry."

"Yes…I guess you might be right, Kent. But still…"

"My lady, she is a strong girl….she has done well on her own. She is the leader of this band, no?"

"…Yes…but remember once in a while a leader can cry." And we looked back at the camp, where the young tactician was laughing and smiling again. She was in her home, this traveler.


End file.
